Wierd Songs From Kingdom Hearts
by GothicChickForChrist
Summary: These are just random songs I decided to remake using Kingdom Hearts people and stuff. Read them and you'll see what I mean...
1. If You Were Gay

Alyssa: HEY, Y'ALL! Okay! Alexis and I thought of this in the pool the other day so yeah! Here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The If You Were Gay song or any ideas from Alexis!

-Alyssa-

Aah, An afternoon alone by myself

With a stupid book and in a pool

No Organization to bother me…

How could it get ANY better than this?

-Marluxia-

Oh, Hi Lyss!

-Alyssa-

Hi, Marluxia…

-Marluxia-

Hey, Lyss, You'll NEVER guess what happened to me on the airplane today!

This guy was smiling at me and talking to me…

-Alyssa-

Yeah, That's very interesting. Not paying attention

-Marluxia-

Yeah! He was being REAL friendly! And I think he might've though I was GAY!

-Alyssa-

Chokes on water Ahem, So, Uh, W-Why are you telling me this?

Why should I care?

I don't care.

What did you have for snack today?

-Marluxia-

Oh, You don't have to get all technical about it, Lyss…

-Alyssa-

I'm NOT getting technical! W-What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?

I'm trying to drown…

-Marluxia-

Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Lyssa. I just think it's something WE should be able to talk about.

-Alyssa-

Well I don't want to talk about it, Marlux. This talking session is over

-Marluxia-

Yeah, But…

-Alyssa-

OVER!

-Marluxia-

Well, Okay, but JUST so YOU know…

If you were gay, That'd be okay! 'Cause I mean, HEY! I'd like you anyway! Because you see, If it were me, I would feel FREE to say that I was gay! ((But I'm not gay!))

-Alyssa-

Marluxia, Please! I am TRYING to drown… WHAT!

-Marluxia-

Smiles If YOU were queer,

-Alyssa-

AH! MARLUXIA!

-Marluxia-

I'd still be here,

-Alyssa-

Marluxia, I'm TRYING to drown this book!

-Marluxia-

Year after year,

-Alyssa-

Marluxia!

-Marluxia-

Because you're dear to me!

-Alyssa-

Argh!

-Marluxia-

And I know that YOU,

-Alyssa-

What?

-Marluxia-

Would accept me, too!

-Alyssa-

I would?

-Marluxia-

If I told YOU today, "Hey! GUESS WHAT! I'M GAY!" But I'm not gay… I'm happy just being with you!

-Alyssa-

Damnit! This stupid book won't drown…

-Marluxia-

So what should it matter to me, What you do in bed with girls!

-Alyssa-

MARLUXIA! THAT IS **GROSS!**

-Marluxia-

NO IT'S NOT! If YOU were gay, I'd shout HORRAY!

-Alyssa-

I am NOT listening!

-Marluxia-

And here I'd stay,

-Alyssa-

La la la la LA!

-Marluxia-

But I wouldn't get in your way!

-Alyssa-

AHH! Throws book at Marluxia

-Marluxia-

You can count on me, To always be, Beside you EVERY day! To tell you IT'S OKAY! You were just BORN that way! And as they say, It's in your DNA! YOU'RE GAY!

-Alyssa-

BUT I'M **NOT **GAY!

-Marluxia-

If you WERE gay…

-Alyssa-

AHH!


	2. The Organization Thirteen

Alyssa- Hey! Here's another stupid lil' song that I made up last night! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song This Is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas

-Xemnas-

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

-Axel-

Come with us and you will see, Organization Thirteen

-Donald, Goofy, Sora and Kari-

This is Organization, Organization Thirteen

Everyone screams from us, Our fright

-Namine and Roxas-

Organization Thirteen, Everybody stop and plead

Attack all the little ones, As they run into their beds

It's our quarters! Everybody scream! Everybody scream!

In Organization Thirteen

-Xigbar-

I am the one standing with my gun arrows

Standing tall and your flesh made from marrow

-Luxord-

I am the one with the dice and cards

Gambling here and into the bars

-Donald, Goofy, Sora and Kari-

Organization, Organization Thirteen

-Riku and Larxene-

Orgini-, Zation, Thirteen, Here we are

In the headquarters we call home!

Everyone hail to the big and proud

-Xenhort-

In the headquarters, Don't we love it now

Everybody looks but no one hides

-Donald, Goofy, Sora and Kari-

Round that corner, Everybody's making a scene

Someone's waiting to come and attack, and how you'll scream

-Demyx, Xexion and Marluxia-

See! Organization Thirteen

Here and there and everywhere

-Xexion-

Aren't you scared?

-Yuffie and Arieth-

No, That's alright

Say it once, Say it twice. Take the chance and roll the dice. Molted cheese moon in the dead of night

-Xaldian-

Everybody see! Everybody see!

-Vexen and Lexuas-

In our headquarters, Organization Thirteen

-Cloud-

I am the blonde showing my sword

Walking around without being bored

-Saix-

I am the one who's psychotic in nature!

Using my claymore and silent statures

-Leon-

I am the one flowing silent at night

Footsteps small here and there without a fright

-Goody, Donald, Sora and Kari-

Organization, Organization Thirteen

Orgini-, Zation, Thirteen, Here we are, Headquarters, Here we are

-Donald, Goofy and Riku-

Guys with swords

All of them, They're everywhere

-Sora and Kari-

We will save them, Somehow, You see?

From Organization Thirteen

-Goofy, Donald, Sora and Kari-

In the headquarters

-Xenhort-

Don't we love it now?

-Xenhort, Goofy, Donald, Sora and Kari-

Everybody looks but no one hides

-Goofy, Donald, Sora and Kari-

They just might attack you soon

You drop to the ground

As you die a horrible fate

Organization Thirteen, Everybody scream

Help us defeat the evilness within

Defeat the death within the headquarters

Everyone hail to Kingdom Hearts, Now

-Everyone-

Organization, Organization Thirteen

Orgini-, Zation, Thirteen, Here we are

-Goofy, Donald, Sora and Kari-

In the headquarters they call home

Everyone hail to the big and proud

-Everyone-

La la-la la, Organization, Organization Thirteen! ((ETC.))


End file.
